MusicDeadly to You
by silentgazer
Summary: Shizimora Chiyuki was sent to cross academy with no say in her decision. Music is her only outlet in her life that she can hold on to. When vampires hear her sing however, something unexplainable happens. Can she stop herself before He ends up dead?


The girl stared half heartedly at the building that was going to be her home. Cross Academy was beautiful in architecture if nothing else. She was small and slim with shoulder length dark brown hair and capturing purple green eyes that flickered in her noticeably pale face. The blue Cross Academy uniform of the Day Class clung to her still frame, fluttering ever so slightly next to her school bag. Her aunt and uncle stood on either side of her like bodyguards, impatient and bored. They only brightened up when a man appeared, walking steadily up the driveway. The chairman was tall and lean with light honey hair and rounded glasses perched on the end of his nose. The girl looked away as her uncle clasped his hand in greeting.

"Good to see you Chairman Cross." his strained voice said.

"And you." the chairman replied, smiling. "This must be her." The girl looked up with her strange eyes before bowing low.

"Shizimora Chiyuki, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." she said quietly.

"I trust that she'll be starting school right away?" her aunt said. "Preferably today?"

"Of course, I've already set up her schedule." the chairman said. He coughed as Chiyuki's aunt sent out a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

"Fine then, let's go. Have fun Chiyuki dear, we'll see you at the end of the year." her uncle said, checking his watch. They both climbed into the limo as the chairman protested to their leaving so quickly.

"It's alright Sishou," Chiyuki whispered. He stopped at her gentle voice. "They always come and go quickly and without thought. It's their nature."

"Ah-Ah." He stuttered. "Well then Shizimora-san, please follow me to your first class. I'll introduce you to our dormitory prefects and have them show you your room at the end of the day."

"Hai, wakarimasu." Chiyuki said, bending her head. The chairman gave a slight smile before beckoning her up the steps and through the door with his hand.

"I assume that you have read the guidelines for the school?" he asked her as they made their way down the hall.

"Hai, Sishou. I have." she replied, nervously pulling on the end of her skirt. They stopped near the end of the hall in front of two large double doors.

"Then please understand that those rules will be heavily enforced, especially those concerning the Night Class." he said, pushing the door open. Then smiling he said;

"Please come to me if you need anything Shizimora-san, I'll be happy to help in any way I can. Enjoy your time here at Cross Academy!" and with that he bowed to the teacher before sauntering off down the hall.

"Please come in dear." The sensei said as Chiyuki stood there. She hesitated for a moment before walking over the threshold and closing the door behind her.

"Everyone this is the transfer student I was telling you about. Go on, tell them your name."

"Shizimora Chiyuki, I look forward to spending the year with you." she said quietly.

"Yes well, so do we. I believe there is an empty seat next to Kiryuu-san, there in the back." the sensei pointed to a sullen boy with silver hair. "Now, as I was saying…" Chiyuki climbed up the stairs and sat down swiftly next to Zero. The boy glared at her, but she ignored him completely, taking a pencil and notepad out of her bag. At that moment though, she looked up at him with painful eyes before focusing on the sensei once again. Zero felt the blood inside of him convulse quickly at her look and gripped the end of the table at the throbbing. But it disappeared as quickly as it had come, and as Zero sank back into boredom, he realized the new girl was humming quietly to herself. She did it all through class until the bell rang, breaking her concentration.

"Sumi masen," he heard her small voice ask as he was getting up. It was rich and melodic with only a hint of unsure ness hidden inside. "Can you tell me where the prefects are?"

"I'm one, what do you want?" he asked coldly. Surprisingly she didn't cringe at his attitude, simply accepted it.

"I think you might have my schedule." she replied. At that moment, a brown haired girl bounced up and tapped Zero lightly on the head.

"Don't be mean Zero-kun." she scolded. "I'm Cross Yuuki, the girl prefect." she added to Chiyuki.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." the girl replied. Yuuki opened a folder and pulled out a timetable.

"This is yours." She said as she offered it to Chiyuki. The girl accepted it with her long white fingers, skimming over the black print.

"Arigato," she said as she tucked it away. "I think I can find my next class just fine." Yuuki looked worriedly at the young girl trying to pick up any hint of distrust in the girl's tone.


End file.
